My Immortal: A Rewrite
by KrazyLittleMe
Summary: A rewrite inspired by Tara's infamous fanfiction my Immortal and the story of Ebony: a 17 year old girl who faces your not-so average problems in the school Hogwarts. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1:  Introducing Ebony

**Chapter 1 - Introducing Ebony**

**My AN:****Well, I'm rewriting this trollfic for several reasons. One, I must be going crazy for agreeing to do this, two, I really want to. And three, because I'm sure underneath the Mary-Sueness and totally unreality of Ebony's advenures there's really just an insecure character who wants her story told. After all, what would Ebony have really been like if the story was written a little differently?**

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, but you can just call me Ebony. The first thing you need to know about me is that I'm seriously misunderstood.

Ugh, where do I even start? It's like everybody just can't understand me, like everybody just is against me. I've had a depressing life, what can I say? Things just haven't gone right for me at all.

I can't remember much about my past, my family. But I do remember they were so kind and lovely, I lived such a perfect, normal life. I had everything a girl could ever want in life to just be happy. Then one day it all vanished, and I was left with almost nothing but a chance to board at a school for witches and wizards as I apparently was.

I was named after my long ebony black hair that reaches down past my shoulders, red and purple streaks dyed in from the roots. My eyes are an icy blue colour, the blue of pale tears and a lot of people always tell me I seem to look a little like Amy Lee. I wish...

I share the same last name as Gerard Way, only the hottest fucking guy in the world! But it's not like I'm related to him or anything, though I so wish I was, anybody probably would want a brother like him. I guess it'd also mean I'd inherit his good looks too. But the same last name is the only thing we've got in common irritatingly.

I'm a vampire too, the reason my life (Ahem... death I mean.) took a turn for the worse. The day I 'died' still lingers in my mind painfully, knowing that day I lost my family only to come back as the living dead; but I didn't exactly have a choice did I? Now I have white fangs that sprout from my mouth whenever I smile and my skin is unnaturaly pale. I go to school at Hogwarts: a school hidden in the depths of Scotland where witches and wizards who are chosen to learn magic go - I'm sure you all know exactly where I'm on about. You know, that school where Harry Potter goes? I'm in the Seventh Year there but I can't say I've really learnt too much over my years here. Who can when so much lingers on your mind?

I guess you could call me a goth, since that's what I pretty much look like. But just because I wear black most of the time, my favourite colour, the preps just like to laugh at me. I don't care, they can go crawl in a hole and die somewhere already. What makes them any better than anybody else anyway? Just because they all have boyfriends and wear the latest fashions because they can afford every single new pair of shoes that goes into fashion on sale for a hundred pounds?

Anyway, away from the subject of those preps...

My favourite shop has to be Hot Topic because there's no better place for getting all the clothes I love: corsets, dresses, dark clothes, more dark clothes. I buy pretty much everything from there. For example: today I wore a black corset, a leather mini-skirt to match, black combat boots and some pink fishnets. I know... _pink_? On a goth? They were a present from one of my best friends and I seriously hate these stupid fishnets but I have to wear them to please her. I can't not when they're a thoughtful present! Still, at least they're not too visible.

My make-up? Well, I wear black lipstick, so much I couldn't darken my lips any further, white foundation to show up my pale face further, some black eyeliner and red eyeshadow for effect. I think I look pretty like this. But it's not myself I'm trying to please, no... I'm not that much of a narcissist, really!

You see, there's this kid I like in my year. He's called Draco Malfoy and has to be the fittest guy in this entire school! But every time I pass him he seems so disinterested, like he doesn't care much for love, or for girls. But I don't care about all of that, because like anybody else I can dream and I know if I could just get him to notice me then it might even lead somewhere in the future.

I stepped outside Hogwarts and into the school grounds, shaking my head in irritation as snow lands on my hair, clumping in tiny snowflakes that glitter continualy. Holding out my hand to catch a snowflake my hand only catches water as the snow melts instantly. Great...

What could be worse than a bout of sleet in the air? Though at least there's no stupid sun peeping out of the clouds. That cheers me up. It's not like I want my perfect complexion to blister in the sunlight.

A gang of preps stood giggling in a corner stare at me as I walk past. I just stick up my middle finger to them, grinning mischeviously and mouthing, '_Fuck you!_', before skipping away in a little world of my own. I laugh at their disgusted little faces as I head away.

Being in my own world, I realize I'm not looking where I'm going only too late. I feel myself bump into someone and I almost trip over, crying out in alarm at the sudden surprise. Until somebody catches me before I fall headfirst on the floor. Shocked and a little irritated at being tripped up like that I glance up angrily, preparing to yell at whoever dares to make _me_ look like an idiot!

"Hey, what do you think you're..." Until I stare into those darkened eyes and that pale face, his messy blonde hair spiked up with gel and a fringe beginning to droop across his left eye. All my anger melts away instantly. I know exactly who it is.

Draco. When he realizes he has his hands still around me after stopping me from falling he pulls away, an embarassed look on his face. I step backwards, feeling my cheeks redden as I stammer, "Um... hi..."

"Hey Ebony." He says to me, smiling kindly as we both stare into each others eyes. I find myself drawn to him, unable to come away. I only just manage to whisper, "What's up Draco?"

"Nothing... uh... nothing at all!" He stammers back, slightly surprised to be asked bt the looks of things. "I'm fine." I go even redder as he continues to look at me. Glancing about I notice some ugly preps giggling and I realize how obvious my embarassment must be on my face. Then I turn and see my friends coming towads us and I decide I can make my getaway before I look even more like an idiot who is head over heels in love.

"Uh, I have to go now!" I called back to him, walking away slowly and slightly disappointedly. "I'll see you around!"

Somehow I can't help but feel that there was more than just a bit of awkwardness between me and Draco back there. I just have that feeling he wasn't just being polite. Maybe he might even love me back!


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 2 - Draco Malfoy**

The next day I awoke in my bedroom to what looks, from the window I can see ahead of me another day of awful, uncomfortable sleet. Sitting up out of my lidless coffin I sleep in insead of a bed (I insisted since I'm a vampire I should be sleeping in a coffin. It's traditional!) I have a closer look outside of the window, noticing the wet snow settling in melting pools on the ground below.

I grabbed a clear plastic bottle filled with red liquid from the coffinside table. The only drink I enjoy now I'm a vampire - blood. I drank it all down in a few gulps then turned back to admire my designer coffin.

The wood was a jet black colour, the inside made of dark pink velvet, soft to the touch. Not many people could ask for a more luxurious coffin in death. Closing the coffin lid after picking it up from where I left it on the floor the other night I walked to the corner of my room to get changed, taking off the MCR t-shirt I used as my pajamas.

Changing into a black dress made of leather, pulling up my fishnets and slowly placing my combat boots back on from the previous day I turn to pick up the pentagram necklace and tie it around my neck, grinning at myself as I stare in the mirror. I then put on four pairs of earrings in the various holes pierced in my ears, before brushing my hair and placing it in a messy bun.

My friend, Willow woke up soon afterwards and turned and grinned at me friendlily. She flipped back her waist length, raven black hair, streaked pink with dye in places and she then opened her forest-green eyes.

She went away to get changed, then came back a few minutes later dressed in her favourite Marilyn Manson t-shirt with black fishnets on her legs and pointy high heeled boots. We then together put on our usual makeup, black lipstick, foundation and eyeliner.

At the mirrors putting out makeup on I heard Willow gasp out excitedly from next to me, "Oh my fucking god! I saw you talking to Draco the other day! How'd you manage that?" As soon as I hear her speak to me about Draco I find myself unable to stop myself from smiling at his name. I could feel myself blushing too as I reply back. "Yeah, so?"

We start to walk out of the room and past our house room - the Slytherin common room. As we headed to the Great Hall, her eyes glittering, she looked straight at me with her excited eyes again. "Do you like Draco?" She asked curiously.

"No." I reply steadily, trying desperately not to make my face break out into a smile as I continue, hearing his name being spoken aloud is even enough to set me off. "No I so fucking don't!"

But you know how sometimes destiny just wants to make you look like an idiot in front of your friends? Well, Draco came walking up to the two of us at that moment, smiling warmly. "Hi!" He grinned at me directly.

"Hi." I found myself replying flirtily, eyelids fluttering reluctantly. I just couldn't help myself when it comes to being flirty around those I love. Maybe that's why some people call me slutty, even though I don't want to be.

He doesn't seem to notice, a very excited look on his almost angelic, pale face. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, confused. What could be so interesting in a school full of preps?

"Well," He began, his eyes brightening immensely. "Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade, tomorrow night!"

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I stared at him, mouth dropping open in utter shock and disbelief. I felt the excitement rushing through me a few seconds before I ended up running around in circles, screaming in joy, hands up in the air as I cheer. I can't believe it! "Good Charlotte are like, the most amazing band ever!" I cry out loud, so happy. Then I add in suddenly, realizing what I'd said. "Uh, aside from My Chemical Romance of course!"

"Well... I was wondering..." He must only just be able to speak to me again through all my screaming. "I managed to get a pair of tickets and I haven't been able to find anybody to come yet. Then I wondered if you wanted to... to come with me?" He asks me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes brightening and feeling so high I swear I could reach the moon at this rate. I gasped,"Hell, yeah!" How amazing? I can't believe this is actually happening to me! One of my two favourite bands ever are coming to Hogsmeade and I get to go with the guy I like! Things couldn't get much better, could they?

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
